wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/14
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym się opisuje mnóstwo wielkich rzeczy. Niepodobna wyobrazić sobie radości Sanchy; z uprzejmości gospodarstwa wnosił, że w zamku czeka ich sute przyjęcie, a nasz waleczny giermek przepadał za smacznym kęsem. Książę udał się naprzód do zamku i nauczył służących, jak obchodzić się z Don Kichotem powinni. Skoro więc tylko na podwórze wjechali, dwaj lokaje, ubrani w pąsowe kaftany, zdjęli rycerza z konia, mówiąc, aby dopomógł zsiąść księżnej. Don Kichot z tym zamiarem postąpił ku dostojnej pani; ta oświadczyła, że nie chce obciążać znakomitych ramion tak niegodnym ciężarem; po czym wszyscy wstąpili na schody. Tu duże i młode dziewice okryły Don Kichota bogatym szkarłatnym płaszczem. Wszystkie okna napełniły się tłumem niewiast i mężczyzn, krzyczących z całej siły: „Witaj kwiecie i śmietano błędnego rycerstwa” — i zaczęli skrapiać rycerza wonnymi ziołami. Teraz dopiero Don Kichot najmocniej uwierzył, że jest prawdziwie błędnym rycerzem, widząc, że obchodzą się z nim tak, jak starożytni książęta z jego kolegami w przeszłości. Sancho przy boku księżnej wszedł za drugimi do zamku, przypominając sobie, że zostawił burego bez opieki na podwórzu, zbliżył się do jakiejś szacownej matrony z orszaku księżnej i zapytał jej po cichu: — Pani Gonzales, albo jak cię tam zowią? — Nazywam się Rodriguez de Grijalba — odpowiedziała — czegóż więc żądasz, mój przyjacielu? — Ruszaj no, kochanko, do bramy zamkowej — rzecze Sancho — znajdziesz tam mego osiołka, każ go też, z łaski swojej, zaprowadzić do stajni lub zaprowadź sama, bo biedne to zwierzątko jest bojaźliwe i nie lubi samotności. — Idź gdzie indziej, mój przyjacielu — odpowie dumnie matrona — szukaj sobie dam usługujących osłom, tutejsze bowiem nieprzyzwyczajone są do podobnego obowiązku. — Och, och! — zawoła Sancho — jaka mi delikatna! — Przecież, jego wielmożność Don Kichot, który zna lepiej historię niż moje pantalony, utrzymuje, że gdy Lancelot powrócił z Anglii, księżniczki usługiwały jemu, a damy dworskie doglądały jego konia. A wiedz o tym, moja kochana pani, że mego osiołka nie zamieniłbym na konia Lancelota. — Mój przyjacielu — rzecze dama Rodriguez — jeśli jesteś błaznem, schowaj dla drugich swoje żarty może zapłacą ci za nie. Ode mnie nie dostaniesz za to ani jednej figi. — Gdybym ją przyjął — odpowie Sancho — jestem przekonany, że byłaby doskonale dojrzała, założyłbym się również i o to, że na numer sześćdziesiąty nie przegrałabyś nigdy. — Patrzcie no! — zawołała rozgniewana matrona — brutal chłop nazywa mnie starą, jak gdybym z lat moich rachunek mu zdawać miała. Księżna, usłyszawszy kłótnię, zapytała damy Rodriguez, o co idzie. — A to ten gbur każe mi odprowadzić swego osła do stajni, dowodząc, że niegdyś wielkie damy siodłały konia jakiemuś Lancelotowi, a w dodatku nazywa mnie starą. — Mylisz się, przyjacielu Sancho — rzecze księżna — pani Rodriguez jest młodziutką osobą, a nosi zasłonę i przepaskę dlatego, że jest wdową i na znak władzy swojej na moim dworze. — A, niech się z miejsca nie ruszę, jeżelim ją chciał rozgniewać, lecz, będąc serdecznym przyjacielem mego osiołka, z którym chowaliśmy się razem, chciałem go oddać w najlitościwsze ręce. — Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot, spoglądając nań przez ramię — także to przystoi odzywać się w tym miejscu? — Ha, panie! — odpowie Sancho — każdy mówi o swoich interesach tam, gdzie się znajduje. Tu przypomniałem sobie mego osiołka, tu o nim mówię, gdybym sobie o tym przypomniał w stajni, to i w stajni załatwiłbym tę sprawę. — Sancho ma rację — rzecze książę — lecz niech będzie spokojny o swego osła, równie jak o nim, tak i o jego ośle będą mieli staranie''mieć staranie o kimś'' — dziś: mieć staranie (troszczyć się) o kogoś.. Wśród takich śmiesznostek całe towarzystwo przybyło wreszcie do sali zamkowej; sześć młodych dziewic zaczęło rozbrajać Don Kichota, który zostawszy wreszcie tylko w swoich obcisłych spodniach i kaftanie chamois, chudy, wynędzniały, z pokiereszowanym licem, wyglądał najpocieszniej w świecie. Następnie dziewice prosiły rycerza, ażeby pozwolił rozebrać się zupełnie i włożyć na siebie świeżą koszulę. Don Kichot wstydliwie oparł się takiemu żądaniu, prosząc, aby tę czynność jego giermek spełnił. Gdy tedy sami tylko z Sanchem pozostali, jął mu gorzko wyrzucać nasz bohater ową kłótnię z szanowną damą Rodriguez i zakończył długą perorę''perora'' — uroczysta przemowa. tymi słowy. — Dowiedz się, przyjacielu Sancho, że ze sług dobrych lub złych biorą ludzie miarę o wartości pana, a gdybyś zdołał przenikliwiej w świat pozierać, dostrzegłbyś snadnie, że całą przewagę wielkich panów nad tłumem stanowi to, że posługują się ludźmi, którzy od nich samych niekiedy więcej mają rozumu. Tu właśnie, na tym dostojnym dworze powinieneś nie psuć dobrej opinii, jaką o mnie powzięto, przez swoje głupstwa; ucz się koniecznie cicho rozmawiać swoim własnym językiem, a ja przez jakieś wielkie czyny i siłę oręża nazbieram tu mnóstwo wawrzynów. Sancho uradowany, że tak łagodnym napomnieniem odkupił winę swoją, przyrzekł uroczyście, że w przyszłości namówi swoje głupstwo i język, aby w razie nieuchronnym na migi z sobą rozmawiały. Po ukończonej rozprawie Don Kichot przywdział szkarłatny płaszcz, zawiesił na temblaku swoją szeroką szpadę i nakrywszy głowę kapeluszem z zielonego atłasu, poszedł pompatycznie do salonu, gdzie zastał sześć tych samych dziewic i dwunastu paziów, czekających nań, aby przeprowadzić jego rycerską wysokość do jadalnej sali. Książę, księżna i kapelan oczekiwali Don Kichota przy nakrytym stole; kapelan był z liczby tych księży, co sami nisko urodzeni, rządzą domami książąt i zamiast podnieść się do ich dystynkcji, poniżają ich do siebie, a niezdolni stworzyć w sercach panów energii ludu, wlewają w ich umysły tylko jego zepsucie. Po wielu ceremoniach książę, księżna, ksiądz i Don Kichot zbliżyli się do stołu, tu nastąpiła scena galanterii starożytnej, więc spór o pierwsze miejsca, wreszcie cała wyszukana uprzejmość Don Kichota musiała ustąpić niezwalczonemu uporowi księcia i nasz błędny rycerz zajął pierwsze miejsce u książęcego stołu. Ksiądz usiadł naprzeciw, a księstwo umieścili się obok Don Kichota. Sancho z wielkim zadziwieniem poglądał na całą ceremonię, widząc wreszcie, jak dalece pan jego zaszczyconym został, po chwili rozwagi rzecze: — Jeżeli dostojni państwo pozwolić raczą, tedy opowiem im zdarzenie, jakie zaszło w naszej wiosce z powodu sporu o pierwsze miejsce. Don Kichot zatrwożył się niepomału''niepomału'' — niemało., słysząc Sanchę rozpoczynającego rozprawę, lękał się, aby wierny giermek zanadto nie rozpuścił języka. Sancho, spostrzegłszy obawę pana, rzecze: — Nie lękajcie się, dobry panie, nie powiem nic takiego, co by mogło razić uszy ich wysokości, umiem jeszcze na pamięć całą lekcję, którą przed chwilą usłyszałem od pana względem tego, co mam mówić wobec dostojnych osób. — Nie rozumiem wcale twojej paplaniny, Sancho — rzecze z przytłumionym gniewem Don Kichot — mów co chcesz, nie nudź jednakże długo. — Otóż mam opowiedzieć waszym wysokościom najczystszą prawdę, w przeciwnym razie jego wielmożność pan mój zaprzeczyć może z łatwością, jako świadomy historii. — Prosiłbym waszą książęcą mość — rzecze Don Kichot — aby rozkazał wyrzucić za próg tego paplę, gdyż pewny jestem, że usłyszymy tysiąc nieprzyzwoitych wyrazów i niegrzeczności. — Niepodobna, panie rycerzu — ozwie się księżna — Sancho jest moim ulubieńcem i nie oddalę go stąd za nic w świecie, a w tym, co ma powiedzieć, zdaję się zupełnie na jego delikatność. — Niech najjaśniejszej pani da Pan Bóg sto lat zdrowia za dobre o mnie słowo — zawoła rozczulony Sancho; — co do mojego opowiadania, oto jest. Pewien bogaty szlachcic z naszych okolic, znakomitego rodu, bo pochodził z Medinów del Campo, ale zapomniałem jeszcze dodać, że ów szlachcic zaślubił pannę Mencia de Quinones, córkę don Alonza de Maranon, kawalera znaku świętego Jakuba, który utopił się w kuźni, tam, gdzie to niby owa wielka kłótnia była, co to się w niej i jego wielmożność Don Kichot znajdował, a tam to właśnie ranionym został Tomasillo, syn marszałka Balbastra. Czy to wszystko nie jest najczystszą prawdą, panie Rycerzu Lwa? — Zapewne, zapewne — odpowie Don Kichot — tylko staraj się skrócić bajanie, bo jeżeli w ten sposób opowiadać dalej będziesz, niezawodnie dziś nie skończysz powieści. — Jeżeli mnie kochasz, Sancho — przerwie księżna — nie krępuj się żadnymi okolicznościami, opowiadaj, jak chcesz, a chociażby przez dwa dni całe gotowa jestem słuchać cię najpilniej. — Otóż tedy — ciągnął dalej Sancho — ten szlachcic zaprosił do siebie pewnego razu jakiegoś wyrobnika, który nie był bogaty, co znaczy wiele, ale był bardzo poczciwy, co także cośkolwiek znaczy. Biedne panisko! miły Boże, umarł wkrótce potem, a powiadano mi, że zasnął jak anioł czysty; mieszkaliśmy blisko siebie, kamieniem dorzucić można było od mojej chaty do jego domu. — Ależ prędzej do rzeczy, mój przyjacielu — przerwie niecierpliwie ksiądz — nie skończysz nigdy, kołując podobnie. — Wszystko mieć musi swój skutek przy boskiej pomocy — rzecze Sancho — ale ja, jak oto powiadam, nie byłem obecny przykładnej śmierci owego szlachcica, co tak blisko mnie mieszkał, a miał za żonę córkę don Alonza de Maranon, jak to już wspomniałem... byłem wtedy w Tembleque, gdzie nająłem się do żniwa. — Ależ, mój przyjacielu — przerwie ksiądz — wychodź czym prędzej z Tembleque i nie zabawiaj się opisem pogrzebu szlachcica, jeżeli nie chcesz być jutro na naszym, bo z pewnością zamordujesz nas takim opowiadaniem. — Stało się więc tedy tak — rzecze dalej Sancho — że gdy ów wyrobnik zaproszony miał siadać do stołu ze szlachcicem, jakbym patrzył na nich w tej chwili, miły Boże! a to już tyle czasu przeszło od owej godziny... Książę i księżna dusili się ze śmiechu, widząc gniew i niecierpliwość księdza, Don Kichot tłumił wściekłość przez uszanowanie dla gospodyni domu, a Sancho ciągnął dalej: — Otóż skoro mieli zasiąść, wyrobnik oczekiwał, aby szlachcic zajął przedniejsze miejsce. Szlachcic chciał przeciwnie, aby wyrobnik zasiadł na honorowym miejscu i przyszło wreszcie do takiego między nimi sporu, że szlachcic zniecierpliwiony wziął za kark wyrobnika i sadzając go na starszym miejscu, rzekł: „Siedź tu, mości gburze, ponieważ żądam tego, i wiedz o tym, że gdziekolwiek ja usiądę, tam jest honorowe miejsce”. Oto i cała moja powiastka, a proszę waszych wysokości, czyż nie ozwałem się bardzo stosownie i do rzeczy? Don Kichot zrozumiał złośliwy cel opowieści, twarz jego, zapalona gniewem, przybrała wszystkie kolory tęczy, księżna powstrzymywała śmiech, nie chcąc przyprowadzić do ostateczności błędnego rycerza, a zmieniając nagle przedmiot rozmowy, zapytała go, jakie i jak dawno miał wieści o nieporównanej Dulcynei, a także ilu olbrzymów i bandytów zwyciężonych posłał jej od ostatniego rozstania. — Niestety, dostojna pani — rzecze smutnie rycerz — próżno zwyciężam olbrzymów i rozpędzam gromady rozbójników, straszliwy czarownik trzyma w swej mocy piękną Dulcyneę i uczynił z niej za pomocą czarów najbrzydszą i najniezgrabniejszą istotę. — Ech, nie zdaje mi się — rzecze Sancho — przeciwnie, wydała mi się tak piękna, gdym ją ostatni raz oglądał. — Jak to, Sancho? widziałeś ją już po oczarowaniu? — spyta książę. — A naturalnie, ja to odkryłem właśnie i ręczę wielmożnemu państwu, że jest ona tak odurzona czarami, jak kokosz dymem z tabacznych liści. Ksiądz, słysząc tę dziwną rozmowę o czarach i olbrzymach, domyślać się zaczął, że widzi na własne oczy Don Kichota z Manchy, o którym historię książę czytał bezustannie, pomimo wszelkich ze strony szanownego księdza protestacji. Zwracając się więc do księcia, zapalony gniewem rzecze: — Wasza wysokość zdasz Panu Bogu większy rachunek, niż ten rycerz mniemany. Nie wiem, który z was dwóch jest więcej szalony: czy Don Kichot, robiący głupstwa, czy wasza wysokość, który je protegować raczy? Potem, zwracając się do Don Kichota, rzecze: — A ty, mości wariacie, co powiesz na to? Któż potrafił wbić ci w głowę, że jesteś błędnym rycerzem, że zwyciężasz olbrzymów i rozpędzasz złodziei? Wróć lepiej do domu, zajmij się interesami i rodziną. Na Boga! ciekawy byłbym wiedzieć, kiedyż to egzystowali błędni rycerze i skąd by się dziś wziąć mieli, i w którym to krańcu Hiszpanii znajdują się jeszcze olbrzymi, zbójcy i zaczarowane Dulcynee i cały tłum dziwadeł, którymi jest mózg twój napełniony? Don Kichot spokojnie słuchał eklezjastycznych wyrzutów, wreszcie widząc, że ksiądz już przestał mówić, bądź to już nie mogąc powściągnąć się dłużej, powstał i wypalił księdzu odpowiedź, która zasługuje, aby ją w osobnym umieścić rozdziale. ----